


Castiel's Angel

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult baby, Age Play, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bath Time, Blow Jobs, Castiel calls her his angel, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, F/M, Little Space, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Plug, Vibrators, naps, plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: The reader and Castiel are in a relationship where sometimes she is little (age 6) and he is her "daddy"Like Dean's baby girl, Castiel's Princess....but more smut.comment kudos.





	1. Trouble Already

**Author's Note:**

> This is between two consenting adults.

“Angel, I will not ask again” Castiel said folding his arms. You sat on your bed naked. Castiel had walked in on you touching yourself, however daddy’s little angel is to never touch herself without permission. You did not have permission and daddy was not pleased. 

“I-I-I was-” you teared up.

“You were?” he said cocking an eyebrow.

“I was playing with my big girl parts” you looked down and pouted.

“What did daddy tell you about doing that?”

“That little girls are to never touch their big girl parts without permission. “ you muttered

“Pardon me?” he asked.

“That little girls are to never touch their big girl parts without permission” you said a little louder.

“That’s right.” Castiel sat on your bed and cupped your vagina, you moaned a bit “Little girls don’t get to cum. You will be sleeping with daddy, so I can make sure you don’t. Am I clear?”

“Daddy no” you cried. He brushed his thumb against you and you whimpered and started crying. “Please! Please! I’m sorry. Daddy, I’m sorry. Please.”

“Angel, you know the rules. Diaper.” He removed his hand from your vagina. 

“But!” you said 

“Little girls who play with themselves wear a diaper so that doesn’t happen.”

“No. Please. I will be a very good girl. Please daddy” you cried and he then grabbed a plug from your bedside stand.

“Then I will use this” you moaned a little and whined.

“Okay” you said 

“To which one?” 

“Plug daddy” you said as you laid back and spread your legs. Castiel lubed it, though it didn’t need it and plugged up your vagina. You cried and cried.

“Sorry, angel, but you broke a rule.” Castiel rubbed your stomach a bit for you to calm down. He dressed you in your sweat pants and t-shirt and brought you to the bathroom. You both brushed your teeth and washed your face. He then brought you to his room and tucked you in. “Daddy loves you so much. “ he kissed you.

“I love you too” you said quietly. You secretly liked this punishment, you knew you should have asked and you didn’t think that you would get caught. Here you were.

“Goodnight my beautiful angel”

“Goodnight daddy”

The next morning you were woken up by Castiel kissing you.

“Morning” he said 

“Daddy” you smiled

“Daddy is going to take the plug out. You will be sleeping with it for the rest of the week” he said moving down to pull your sweatpants off.

‘What!” you sat up. But when Castiel gave you the warning look, you knew not to argue with him. He pulled it out and pulled your sweatpants back up. “Thank you daddy” 

“You’re welcome my angel. I’m going to clean this then make breakfast.” You kissed him and went to play. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” you say as you run up to Castiel a little later on.

“What is it angel?” he asked kissing you. 

“I’m done now for three days” you smiled. You loved being little and you loved that Castiel was your daddy, but when your period hit, it was a bitch. 

“Did you clean everything?” he asked. You nodded and smiled.

“Angel, daddy is going to give you another bath tonight and make sure everything is clean, okay?” he said kissing your forehead.

“Yes daddy” he picked you up and brought you to the kitchen.

“Grilled cheese?” he smiled.

“Yeah!” You grabbed the cutting board and the bread. He grabbed the cheese and the knife. You turned on the stove and Castiel carefully moved you aside.

“Careful, little girls shouldn’t be by flames.” He smirked and you stuck out your tongue. He pulled you in for a hug. After you ate, you two decided that you would watch a movie. You climbed onto his lap and rested your head on his shoulder. He ran a finger up and down your underpants. You gasped a little as he moved your underpants aside and rubbed your clit.

“ooooh” you moaned 

“Is that good angel?” he asked.

“Yes daddy”.

“On your hands and knees” He kissed the side of your head and you got off is lap and did as you were told. “Good girl” he grabbed somethings and pulled down your underpants. You felt the click of the lube cap and a cold finger trace your butt hole.

“There daddy?!” you said

“Relax for me” you did as he slowly pushed a finger in you and then another. The movie was still playing but you weren’t paying attention. He added a third. “You’re so good for me.” He pulled his fingers out and you shook your butt a little and he laughed.

“Empty” you said.

“One moment, Angel” you heard him undo his pants and go behind you. He carefully slid into you. He lets you take a moment. He then thrusts into you. You moan and he runs his hand up your back until it rests on your neck. 

“Mmmmmmm” you moan. He keeps thrusting in you until you were close he pulls out. “Daddy?” 

“Remember last night little girl?” you dropped you head remembering. “Little girls don’t get to cum….yet” he said. You yawned and Castiel chuckled a bit. “Nap?” he asked and you nodded. 

“Daddy…do…do I have to sleep with the plug at nap time?” you pouted a bit.

“No. only night time. Daddy needs to do some work so you will be sleeping in my office.”

“May I?” you asked looking at his still hard cock.

“You want to take care of me?” 

“Little girls don’t get to cum, but daddy does” you said you crawled forward and wrapped your mouth around him.

“Mmmmm. Thank you.” he said. He finally came in yuor mouth and you swallowed. “Good job angel” he cooed.

“Thank you daddy” Castiel cleaned himself up and when he came back he saw you were asleep on the floor. He picked you up and carried you to his office. He grabbed you blanket and you snuggled into it.

That night in bath time Castiel made sure you were clean in every single crack. 

“Legs a little wider please” he said and you did. He reached in and wiped you inside. 

“Owy” you said

“Sorry, just want to make sure you’re clean.” He kissed your head. 

“My hair daddy?” you looked up at him.

“Of course!” he smiled and grabbed the shampoo. He massaged your head a little and he felt you getting relaxed. When your hair was all washed he grabbed you towel and wiped you dry. He then sat a towel on the bed to let you air dry while he brushed and braided your hair.

“Thank you daddy” you smiled.

“You’re welcome. Now. Lay back for me please” you did. He grabbed the plug and the lube. He inserted a finger in you. “A little tight” when he opened you enough he put the plug in and got you dressed.

“Daddy, may I cum tomorrow?” you asked 

“We’ll see. You’ve been a good girl. Get some rest love” He kissed you and tucked you in.


	2. Confession and a punishment

“Breakfast” Castiel called. You ran into the kitchen and sat down. Castiel placed the cereal and apple juice in front of you.

“Thank you daddy” you smiled

“You’re welcome beautiful” Castiel kissed you.

“I made my bed and cleaned my room” you said proud.

“Good girl. Thank you for doing that” 

“…Daddy?” you smiled a little.

“Did you learn your lesson?” Castiel asked.

“Yes, I did” you said.

“Little girl, I’m not sure you did. You broke a very important rule. You did not have daddy’ s permission to touch your big girl parts and you did.”

“I said I was sorry” you whined.

“Angel” he said in his warning tone. 

“Daddy please. I am sorry, I am so sorry daddy. I won’t do it again, honest.” You dropped to your knees and held onto his legs. Castiel loved seeing you beg. 

“Daddy will let you cum tonight, but. Look at me lease” you looked up at him. “I want you to write four pages of 'I will not touch my big girl parts'. Is that understood?” 

“FOUR PAGES!” you yelled.

“Yes.” Castiel pulled you up and onto his lap “I promise, I’ll make it worth it”

“Yes daddy” you kissed him and went back to your breakfast. Once you cleaned up Castiel handed you some paper and a pen. 

“Four pages. Repeat what you will be writing, please”

“I will not touch my big girl parts” you said.

“Good girl” Castiel kissed you and left you to sit at the dining room table. When you were done you stood up and walked over to Castiel who was in his office.

“Daddy, I finished” you said. you handed him the papers and he looked them over. “Did I do good daddy?” 

“Yes angel, you did very well. Thank you” 

“Daddy” you said a little quieter.

“Yes”

“I-I think I should get a spanking” you said a little nervous. 

“You do?” he said a little shocked you brought it up.

“Yes. I was a bad girl, I did a bad thing and I made daddy angry”

“Oh, honey” Castiel pulled you closer to him and kissed your stomach. “Daddy was not angry, a little upset, but not angry. I love you so much” he looked up at you and you looked down.

“I did a bad thing though. The plug and the lines aren’t punishment enough” Castiel saw that you looked a little guilty. 

“Angel…is there something you’d like to share with daddy?” he asked folding his arms.

“I played with my big girl parts two days ago. Before you caught me” you looked down and started to tear up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” You started to cry and Castiel stood up and held you close.

“Thank you for telling me. I do believe you deserve a spanking for that and since daddy told you he was going to let you cum, I still will tonight, but after that daddy will not let you cum for two weeks.”

“Yes daddy” you said.

“Drop your underpants little girl” he growled it a little bit and you looked up at him a little scared. He cupped your face in his hands and you pulled down your underpants. “Over my knee” Castiel sat on the couch in his office and you laid across him. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 

“Ow. I’m sorry. Please. I’m sorry” SMACK!

“Who touches you little girl?” SMACK!

“Yo-you do da-daddy” you sobbed SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“That’s right. Who else?” SMACK!

“OW! No-no one. No one else daddy. On” SMACK! “Only yo-you.” SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 

“I can’t hear you?” he said.

“ONLY YOU DADDY! NO ONE ELSE.” You yelled.

“Fifteen appropriate little girl?” he said rubbing a hand on your back.

“Ye-yes” you sobbed.

“Good girl. You did so good for me. I’ll be right back, I’ll get some cream. Thank you for telling me.” He kissed your head and moved you a bit and came back with the cream and rubbed it on your cherry red butt. “Stay like this, okay angel?” 

“Okay daddy” you said calming down a bit. 

“I love you so much. I’m proud of you.” he rubbed your back a bit until you calmed down. 

“Daddy, may I nap here?”

“Of course, I’ll be at my desk. Let me get you some water, how does that sound?” 

“Good. Thank you daddy” you whispered. He wiped the tears from your eyes and got you some water. When you woke up from your nap your neck was a little sore and so was your butt. You stood up and Castiel got up too.

“Did you have a good nap angel?” he asked 

“Yes daddy.” You said wincing a bit as you moved your neck. You closed your eyes a bit and felt Castiel’s hands on your shoulders. He gently massaged them getting the kinks out. He kissed your neck and put a little more pressure on your neck. You moaned a bit.

“Does that feel good?” he asked 

“Yes, thank you” you said. He kissed your neck again and let go on your shoulders. He bent down and picked up your underwear, helping you in them. 

“You know what to do” he said smiling and you smiled running off to your room.

When Castiel entered your room he saw you laying on your back legs hanging over your bed and spread, underpants still on. He walked up and ran a finger up you panties. You moaned a bit.

“If you stay very quiet for daddy, there will be no more punishment. How does that sound? Just for this part. I will tell you when you can be loud again” you nodded. “Good girl” he ran his finger up you again, teasing you and you bit your lip. This time he used his thumb and pushed a little harder. He got on his knees and rubbed your clit through the panties. 

“I hope you know how special you are. How important you are to me. Angel, you are the love of my life and I want to make sure that no harm comes your way. When you disobey daddy, he has to punish you. sometimes the punishment might be a little too much” He went back to rubbing a finger up and down you “ However little girl, sometimes you do things that are a bit naughty.” You closed your eyes wanting desperately to moan. He slipped a finger in your panties and started rubbing you. “You want to be good for daddy, don’t you?” You couldn’t answer and when he didn’t get a response he lightly pushed his fingertip in you. “Don’t you?”

“Ye-ye-yes dad-daddy.” You managed to get out.

“Because good little girls get rewards. Don’t they?” he looked at you, biting your lip, eyes closed. “Look at me please” you slowly opened your eyes. He pushed his finger slowly in you and he saw your eyes widen and watered a bit.

“Y-ye-yes”

“Good girl. Let me make you scream now” and he pulled his finger out and your underpants off.


	3. Sex and Lazy days

“Little girl, you are so wet for daddy” Castiel said “You like when daddy teases you?” he leaned so close to your clit, but not touching it and blew. You bit your lip still not sure if you could make a noise yet. “Your big girl parts are for daddy and daddy only. Sometimes Uncle Crowley” he blew again and without warning he flicked his tongue over your clit and you gasped. You quickly clamped you hand over your mouth.

“I’m sorry daddy. I ma-made a noi-noise” you said 

“Angel, you can make all the noise you want now. You will no longer be punished” he said looking up at you.

“Thank you daddy” Castiel blew again and you moaned. Castiel Sat on the bed and stroked your hair. 

“Daddy loves you so much.” He leaned down and kissed you. When he did that he slowly pushed a finger in you and you gasped again. He then slid another finger in you. “Daddy won’t tease you anymore. You’ve been a very good girl. Except for when you weren’t” he winked at you and moved his fingers faster. You reached over and tried to undo his pants and he grabbed your hand. “Little girl.” He said sing songy “Daddy has this under control. Do you trust daddy?” 

“Yes” you moaned. 

“Good” he held your hand and continued to move his gingers in and out. He rubbed your clit with his thumb and you moaned louder and louder. Castiel then stopped and pulled his fingers out. You didn’t dare make a sound or question this. He undid his pants and you saw that he was already hard. He lined himself up and slowly pushed into you.

“OooooH” you moaned. He kissed your lips and down your neck. He slowly started to thrust into you. you wrapped your arms around him. He started to go faster and faster until finally you came screaming. He let you calm down a bit. “Daddy didn’t cum?”

“No angel, this was all about you.” he said pulling out of you. 

“Please.” you looked up at him and he moved some hair off your face. 

“You already pleased daddy. I want you to get some rest. Daddy is going to take care of himself. Okay?” he kissed you and you smiled.

“Okay daddy”. You closed your eyes and He grabbed some wipes and wiped you a bit. You groaned a little. 

“Daddy is cleaning you off, keep sleeping beautiful” you smiled a bit and fell asleep. Castiel went and took a long shower. When he got back he saw that you were asleep. He smiled at you, looking so peaceful. He grabbed pajama bottoms and put them on. He picked you up and carried you to your side of the bed. He grabbed some underwear and started to put them on you. This woke you up a bit.

“Daddy” you muttered.

“Shhh. Daddy’s just getting you dressed, go back to bed angel”

“M’kay.” He grabbed a comfy dress shirt and helped you into it. He knew putting you in this would be easier than a t-shirt. He buttoned it up and tucked you in. He kissed your forehead and stroked your hair for a bit. Castiel got on his side and under the covers. He turned off the little light and pulled you close.

The next morning Castiel’s arm was wrapped around it and you were holding onto it like it. He tried to move it, but you held tighter.

“Noo” you grumbled and he laughed a bit and kissed your shoulder.

“I’m just going to the bathroom, I will be right back. I promise.” You let go of his arm and we went to the bathroom when he came back he laid down and you rolled over and snuggled him. “How did you sleep angel?” he asked rubbing your back.

“Good. Thank you daddy. How about you?”

“Very good. Come here” he pulled you on top of him and held you close. He kissed the top of your head before cradling it. “Daddy wants to hold you tight and not let go” he said 

“I love you daddy” you whispered.

“I love you too”

“We stay like this?” you asked looking up at him smiling slightly. He held your face in his hands and kissed you.

“For as long as you want” he said. You rested your head back on his chest and he held you tight. He loved his relationship with you and he loved you so much. You two trusted each other and could tell each other anything. Sometimes you would get a little embarrassed and he would have to get it out of you. But there was no judging, he would never do that to you and you would never do that to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he sat up. 

“Daddy?” you asked

“I’m not going anywhere angel, just want you closer” he pulled you up a bit so you were sitting on his lap facing him. He leaned back on the bed sitting up and you rested your head on his shoulder. You kissed his neck and that made him smile. He reached a hand to the back of your neck and started to lightly massage.

“Mmm. Thank you daddy” you said. You loved when he would do this, lazy days with daddy were the best. You both heard your stomach grumble. 

“Hungry?” he laughed and you did too.

“Yes.” 

“How about daddy makes you some pancakes and bacon?” You kissed him

“Yes please.” He queezed you tight to him before you rolled off. 

“Do you want to come with daddy or be lazy in the bed?” he smiled you spread your arms. “Lazy it is” he said tickling your tummy. He grabbed a T-shirt.

“I can change myself” you smiled

“Yes you can.” Castiel went and made you the perfect breakfast. 

You got in the t-shirt and closed your eyes. You counted to one hundred and then backwards. You sat up and looked around and rolled your shoulders back. You were now in your big space. You walked into the kitchen and Castiel smiled at you. You reached up and kissed him hard, by the kiss Castiel knew you were in your big space. 

“Hi” he smiled.

“Hi” you said.

“You are so fucking perfect. Do you know that?” he said cupping your face. You blushed a bit.

“Thank you. You are too” you said upping his face. He kissed you lightly and you loved those light little kisses. You went and started to make coffee for yourself. 

“Lazy days are the best” he smirked.

“Yes they are.” You said pouring the water for the coffee. Castiel put the food on the plates and wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your neck. You leaned back into him and closed your eyes. Moments like these were your favorite. You loved the sex, you loved being little, but moments when you’re big and you just hold each other, those were the best moments.


	4. Do you know what good girls get?

“Hello Darling” you heard as you were cleaning up your room. You turned to see Crowley there, he smiled at you and you ran over to him and hugged him. “Have you been a good girl lately?” 

“Yes Uncle Crowley. A very good girl” you smiled at him.

“Good.”

“Angel?” you both looked over and saw Castiel standing by the door.

“Daddy, look who’s here” you said still holding onto Crowley. 

“I know, daddy called him.” Castiel walked over and kissed you.

“I love your dress, darling” Crowley said and you spun for him.

“Thank you” you said.

“Okay. Lie on the bed, daddy is going to inspect you.” Castiel said.

“NOW?!” you said looking wide eyed and over at Crowley.

“Little girl, don’t you want to show Uncle Crowley what a good girl you are?”

“Yes daddy” you said looking down. Castiel held your hands and kissed your head. 

“Darling, you are so beautiful. If you want, I can leave” Crowley said and Castiel shot him a look.

“No. Little girl, this is not up for discussion. On the bed angel, lift up your dress, so daddy can pull down your panties.”

“What panties?” you smirked and Crowley laughed a bit and so did Castiel.

“Well. Must say, I did not see that coming” Crowley said.

“Bed.” Castiel said and you walked over lifted your dress and lay down, legs spread. “Very good. Looks like you got yourself nice and clean for daddy” he said running a hand over your smooth vagina.

“I’m a very good girl” you said

“Yes you are” he said tickling you tummy and you laughed a bit. “What do you think?” Castiel asked Crowley.

“I think you’re beautiful, darling” he said 

“Thank you” you said moving your hips side to side. Castiel gently parted your lips and brushed against your clit. “Oh” you whimpered. 

“That feel good, little girl?” Castiel asked 

“Yes daddy” Castiel removed his hands and patted your legs. “Hands and knees, please” you did as you were told.

“How come you weren’t wearing any underwear?” Crowley asked.

“Di-didn’t fe-feel like it” you stammered as Castiel brushed against your hole. 

“Little girl, you know the rules. You have to tell daddy when you’re not going to wear underwear.”

“Yes daddy. Sorry” you looked over at Castiel who went and grabbed the lube and butt plug. 

“No need to be sorry. I’m glad you were cleaning your room. Thank you for doing that.”

“Very good at making the bed” Crowley added 

“Yes, very good” Castiel said opening the lube bottle and putting some on his finger and circling your hole. “You know that when you don’t wear underwear, daddy puts a little plug in that cute little butt of yours” he pushed his finger in you. 

“Why is that?” Crowley asked curious.

“Tell him why angel” Castiel said slipping another finger in you.

“Be-because I be-belong to-to daddy.” You said

“Only daddy” Castiel said 

“This is da-dad-daddy’s way of re-remind-remiiiinding me” you moaned as he added a third ”Who I belong to” Castiel pulled his fingers out and lubed up the plug and slid it in. 

“Good girl. You did so good for daddy” Castiel said grabbing the baby wipes and cleaning off his hands.

“Okay. Uncle Crowley and I are taking you out for lunch” You got off the bed and fixed your dress, looking down and smiling.

“Oooh” Crowley said catching on. “Darling, did you remember that we were taking you out?” he smiled at you.

“Maaaaaybe” you said.

“I see” said Castiel laughing a bit. “Well, aren’t you a naughty little girl”

“Adventurous” you corrected and both men laughed and hugged you.

“Adventurous. Maybe Uncle Crowley will be a little adventurous” Castiel winked at him.

“Oh darling, you bet I will.”

At the restaurant you sat in the same booth as Crowley and Castiel sat across from you guys. The waitress took your order and Castiel looked at Crowley and nodded a bit. Crowley lowered a hand and placed it on your knee and you gasped a little.

“Angel, are you going to be a good girl for us?” Castiel said leaning forward and you nodded. Crowley moved his hand to your inner thigh and rolled up your dress. When the waitress brought you your drinks that’s when Crowley decided to brush against your clit. You gasped and she looked at you.

“Can I have some water?” you quickly recovered.

“Sure” she smiled and left. He slowly started to circle your clit, Castiel watch as you bit your lower lip. Crowley picked up his drink and took a sip like nothing was happening. 

“So smooth” Crowley whispered running a hand up you. You just nodded.

“Is she?” Castiel trailed off and you felt Crowley reach between your legs and felt you were a little wet.

“A little bit” Crowley said. 

“Switch” Castiel said and he and Castiel got up and switched spots. “Angel, daddy wants you to rock back and forth a little bit. Not too much though. Can you do that for me?” he whispered in your ear.

“Yes daddy” you said slowly leaning back to hit the plug and forward a bit.

“There’s a good girl” he said placing his hand on your knee. The waitress brought your food and you all ate. When you got back to the house. Castiel asked you to go color.

“But daddy, I want to play with Uncle Crowley” you pouted.

“Yeah daddy” Crowley pouted.

“Okay, you two can go color, but first, daddy wants you to change so I can see that pretty plug of yours”

“Okay daddy” you ran off to your room to grab a t-shirt.

“So, what’s the plan tonight?” Crowley asked Castiel.

“She’s been a very good girl. You can use the vibrator with her” Castiel said hanging up his coat. You ran back in and Castiel picked you up. 

“Daddy has told me you’ve been a very good girl” you nodded and rested your head on Castiel’s shoulder. 

“Daddy is going to let Uncle Crowley use a toy” Castiel said kissing the top of your head and putting you down. You turned around to show him that the plug was visible. 

“Did I do good?” you asked 

“Very good.” 

“Do you know what good girls get?” Crowley asked


	5. Rewards.

“Do you know what good girls get?” Crowley asked

“What?” you asked smiling.

“Rewards” he said pulling you into a hug.

“Daddy is going to watch” Castiel said and you nodded. “Okay, be a good girl and lie on the floor legs spread for Uncle Crowley. Daddy is going to get the toy.”

“Yes daddy” you said. You got on the floor and spread your legs.

“You look beautiful like that” Crowley said.

“Hehe thank you.” you blushed a little and Castiel came back. He handed Crowley the vibrator and Crowley sat in front of you. He turned the vibrator on and placed it on your vagina. You jumped a little, which made the boys laugh.

“Does that feel good, angel?” Castiel asked 

“Yeees, daddy” you moaned 

“Darling, you look amazing” Crowley said. 

“Unnnncle Crowley” you whined. Crowley turned up the speed.

“Angel, after you’re going to thank Uncle Crowley” Castiel said

“Uuuuuh” you said as your body started to tense.

“You’re doing so good, come on, you can do it” Crowley said. You screamed and came.

“Good girl. You’re so good.” Castiel praised.

Later that night you were watching a movie with Castiel and Crowley. Crowley had fallen asleep on the couch. You were lying on the other couch, with your legs over Castiel. He reached between your legs and you gasped.

“Daddy!” you said

“Shhh, little girl, we do not want to wake up Uncle Crowley.” Castiel smirked. You spread your legs a little more and he rubbed your clit. You whimpered and Castiel pulled his hand away.

“Daddy please” you whispered 

“You have to be very quiet, otherwise I will stop” you nodded and he reached between your legs again and rubbed. “So wet for daddy” 

“Mmmm” you moaned. With his other hand Castiel placed it over your mouth.

“There’s my good girl. Daddy is just going to cover your mouth while he plays with your big girl parts” He ran a finger up and down your slit. Your breathing hitched and he looked up at you with that smirk of his. “Daddy’s good little girl.” You squirmed on his lap and moaned. “You have to keep still for me.” You tapped his hand that was over your mouth and he lifted it, cupping your vagina.

“Daddy, may I play with my breasts?” you looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Just this once. You know that you are to never touch them without my permission” you nodded and he covered your mouth again. “Daddy is not going to play with your big girl parts while you play with your breasts. It’s one or the other okay?” you nodded. “I’m going to keep my hand over your mouth and over your big girl parts though." You nodded again.

You ran your hand over your stomach lightly and up your chest. You reached under your shirt with both hands and squeezed your boobs. 

“Little girl, I want you to take off your shirt. I need to see what you’re doing.” He removed his hand from your mouth and you sat up, his hand still on your vagina and you lifted your shirt over your head and placed it on the ground. You laid back down and a hand went over your mouth again.

Castiel looked up and saw that Crowley was starting to wake up. You had closed your eyes as you played with your breasts and Castiel winked at Crowley, who nodded. You massaged your breasts and Castiel looked and smiled at you.

“Angel, Uncle Crowley is awake and he loves this” Castiel spoke.

“Darling, daddy is letting you touch yourself, you must have been very good” Crowley said sitting up a bit.

“Daddy is still going to cover your mouth, it seems to make my little girl all wet” he rubbed your bgi girl parts and then stopped. 

“Mmmmmmmmm” you moaned at your touch and his touch.

“Little girl, no more touching yourself” Castiel said and you bucked your hips and kept playing with your breasts. “Little girl, listen to daddy please.” You whined and lowered your hands. “Thank you, good girl. So, how have you been” Castiel asked Crowley, still covering your mouth and big girl parts.

“I’m good.” The two talked for about an hour with you lying on Castiel completely naked . Occasionally Castiel would stroke you and you would moan. 

“Little girl, Uncle Crowley is leaving, lets say goodbye to him. Then daddy will take care of you” Castiel said removing his hands and you stood up dripping, and walked with the boys to the door. Crowley kissed.

“I love you darling, I’ll see you soon.” 

“I love you too” you said. Crowley left and Castiel went with you to brush your teeth. You two walked to your room.

“Lean over the bed please” Castiel said and you did. He tapped the butt plug that you were still wearing. 

“Daddy, was I a good girl today?” you asked.

“Very good.” Castiel carefully eased the butt plug out of you. You heard the lube cap open and you felt a cold fingertip push into you.

“Oh” you said surprised.

“Relax. Little girl, please relax for me.” You did and he pushed his whole finger in you. “There we go, good girl. So good for me. “ You gripped your sheets as he moved his finger in and out of your butt. 

“Daddy, I need you” you begged. Castiel pulled his finger out.

“Lay on your back please” you did. He slid his finger back into your butt and you whimpered. He got on his knees and flicked your clit with his tongue. 

“OH” you screamed. He unzipped is pants and started to stroke himself as he sucked on your clit. “Daddy. Oh, please” He pulled his finger out of you and held you down as he licked and sucked. 

“Hang on.” Castiel got himself ready and thrusted into you. You screamed and moaned. “Are you okay?” he asked looking down at you.

“Uh huh” you said. Castiel moved in and out of you, he leaned forward and kissed you. 

“You are so special, so perfect. I love you so much” 

“I-I-lo-love you too” you moaned.


End file.
